The Moon of the Gift
by killjarkidranger
Summary: When her orphanage's bakery, Cabane a Sucre, has extra funds the owner decides to send Tsukiko to Ouran Academy, she meets the best (and craziest) people ever. Also known as the Ouran hosts. *SYOC open*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it!**

Tsukiko's POV

"Tsukiko!" Fusa called,"I have something to tell you! Come down to my office please!"

I made my way downstairs knowing exactly what Fusa will say 'One of the others have been adopted please help them pack up' I braced myself for what was coming.

"Hey Fusa," I said as I entered.

"Good, your here! Now it was your idea to start Cabane a` Sucre, correct?"

That's our bakery, we started it to get more money for the others. It was my idea since everyone goes to me to complain and I have a gift for baking.

"Yes, it was my idea," This is confusing, but at least I don't have to say goodbye to anyone.

It's not like I don't want to see them go to good homes, but I always miss them.

"Well," Fusa got serious, "Turns out we have quite a bit of extra funds so… I've decided to enroll you in to Ouran Academy!"

"Wh- Why me" I stuttered, "I'm sure we can buy something for everyone else"

"Nonsense! Now you have the highest grades and without you we wouldn't even have the bakery! Now go to bed, you start tomorrow!"

_Cheery as usual _I thought. I really hope that this school is normal.

**I really need to thank Secretly a Potato for a lot of support to start writing this. Please tell me if I make any mistakes, but I might not change them… I'm lazy. R&amp;R! Have a great dayx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. (But I wish I did) I do own Tsukiko, Bandit, and Rebecca.**

"Tsssssssuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkiiiiiiiikooooooooooo," Becca (**Rebecca's nickname**) whispered, looking annoyed.

"Get up!" Bandit shook her and Tsukiko snapped awake.

"What is it! Who's hurt! What happened!" She said.

"Relax, we wanted to tell you that Rin is awake," They responded. Tsukiko raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all," she asked.

"Breakfast?" Bandit answered.

"No, you can have some fruit and cereal like everyone else. Now go wake the others up!"

*Time skip*

(Tsukiko POV)

I had almost been late to class and almost fell into a pond, so today is going great! (Coughcough sarcasm coughcough) Now I have to introduce myself, but I have a plan.

"Hello class, we have a new student joining us today. Please come introduce yourself."

(Honey's POV)

The new girl walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Hello," she started, "My name is Tsukiko. I kind of run a bakery, and I brought some samples from it."

Tsu-chan started passing around tiny cupcakes and business cards. I ate mine in one large bite, it tasted amazing. Looking around, I saw the others thought that too.

"Thank you!" She said, walking back to her seat.

After class, she was the first one to leave, I hope she doesn't get lost.

**So, I have a huge announcement, drum roll please *drum roll* I'm doing a SYOC for this story. They will be minor characters but will get a part in it. I'll need at least seven children who are 3-9, ten that are 10-14, and eight that are 14-16. Please PM the forms to me, and I will get back to you. Form will be on my profile.**

**So, what did you think? I'm sorry for the long wait but apparently I now have a social life! Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it! (I do) Also, do you want me to reply to your reviews in the author's note or PM. Well, that's it bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.  
(Tsukiko POV)  
After class ended I ran out, there was no way I was going to be late. As I ran I looked to see what my next class was, lunch. I found my locker and took out my lunch, which happened to be a sandwich, carrots, an apple, and a Fruit Roll-Up. Thanks Fusa. I quickly ran into a room to eat in, lunch was almost over anyway.  
When I opened the door I was blinded. "Turn it off!" I yelled "It's worse than when Sakura finds a flashlight!"  
"Sorry, princess," A guy responds, I still couldn't see anything.  
After regaining my vision I saw two guys from my math class, four other guys, and a girl. Then I realized, I needed to see them anyway.  
"You're the host club, right?" I asked.  
"Yes, why?" Someone with glasses asked.  
"Well, apparently I to join an after school club. There is no baking club so I thought it would cost you less money for me to be your baker," I said, and he nodded.  
"You make a good point, but perhaps we should talk after school about this. You might want to eat before lunch is over."  
"Oh yeah!" I started to unwrap my sandwich.  
*Time Skip*  
"Big order!" Alex told me, "be prepared!"  
'Bring it on' I thought as the pastry order came flooding in.  
"Two of each cupcake, three cherry pies, one small chocolate cake, two cream puffs, and five eclairs." She said, as I ran around grabbing what the customer ordered. My mind kept drifting to other things, namely the host club. Our deal went great, but I'm just being paranoid.

Erika finally snapped me out of my thoughts by taking the tray from my hands. She pointed to the clock, glancing at me she started wiping up flour.

"Clean-up!" I yelled, "thanks Erika." She nodded.  
Well, guys here it is! I do not own Alex Walker, who was sent in by Devil Wolf Girl. Or Erika Koizumi, who was sent in by xSakura-Blossomsx. Thanks guys!  
So, I'm going to have a Christmas chapter up. Would you like on Christmas Eve or Day? Thank you for following and all that! See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!

(A few months later)

Tsukiko's phone pulled her out of her thoughts. She answered.

"Hello my beloved Tsukiko!" Came the bright and lively voice of Fusa.

"Hey Fusa, what's up?" Tsukiko answered, approaching the club doors.

"I need a favor from you..." Fusa started just as Tsukiko sat down.

"What is it?" Tsukiko asked.

"Please take Miki, Rin, Sakura, and the twins! You don't have to leave your little club just watch them!"

"Lemme ask, one minute." Tsukiko hung up and walked over to Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Hey guys, I need to watch five of the kids. Tamaki I know how much you want to meet the kids..." Tsukiko smiled.

*Time skip*

Soon the huge van had dropped the five off and Tsu was leading them though the hall. She pulled out her phone and told the guys to turn off the lights and rose petals. She eventually got everyone in the club room and sitting down.

"Okay, girls? Listen to what I'm saying! While the guests are here do not leave the kitchen unless escorted by the hosts or me, kay?" They all nodded but Tsu noticed Becca clutching onto her sisters hand and shaking.

(Tsukiko POV)

I reacted in seconds, since I already knew what was going on and how to stop it. Tamaki came over noticing the commotion and I put my finger over my lips to tell him to be quiet.

"Please take these three into another room. Miki knows what's going on and will explain it to you. Right Miki? That's Miki, Sakura, and Rin." I said pointing to each girl and motioning him to go away. I then turned back to Bec.

"hi sweetie, I want you to breathe. In. Out. Just like that. Bandit, please go get her cup in the kitchen." She started to get up but Becca grabbed onto her hand tighter and shook her head furiously. Looking around I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru goofing around.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, go into the kitchen and get the glass labeled Becca please." Before Hikaru could question it Kaoru noticed and dragged his brother over.

"Bec, look at me. More deep breaths. You're doing great. Close your eyes." The boys returned and handed me the water, which I made Becca drink. In about ten minutes she was calming down.M

(Tamaki POV)

I heard Tsukiko talking to the girls that she had to watch then abruptly stop, when I looked over one of the little twins was a wreck, shaking and holding tightly onto her sisters hand. Tsukiko reacted quickly but I had to see if I could help, hosts must make every lady feel better. Tsukiko shushed me as she noticed me walking over.

"Please take these three into another room. Miki knows what's going on and will explain it to you. Right Miki? That's Miki, Sakura, and Rin." Tsukiko said as she point to them. I quickly grabbed the baby carrier and herded the other two into the hall.

Once I got in there the oldest started explaining.

"That's Becca and her sister Bandit, Becca has a panic disorder. She has them at random times, she also has been diagnosed with depression a few months ago." She said, "whenever she has a panic attack we all go into another room except Fusa, Tsu, and Bandit."

That explains why Becca looked terrified. Miki then started to play with Rin I think her name was. Soon, the toddler, Sakura I believe joined in with them as I sat down behind them until Tsukiko told us we could come back in. Miki ran in with Sakura and went straight to Becca who hugged them and looked much better. I carried the now sleepy Rin in and handed her to Tsukiko, who thanked me.

"Miki explained I hope? Don't treat Becca any different, that won't help but if you see her having another one get me then get anyone else away. Thank you so much." She said.

"No problem I'll be sure to tell the other hosts, okay?" Tsukiko nodded.

Hello my friends, I'm back. Yes I know I've been gone for months but I don't think anyone really reads this story anyway. *shrugs* The way I handled Becca's panic attack is how I handle mine or how others have reacted to mine (she is NOT a self insert I just wanted to put this in) if you have anything to help with them PLEASE let me know! Anyways I'm so sorry for not updating. And please review!


	5. Chapter 5

When the girls started so flood in I got the twins to make some frosting for eclairs, while I got Miki Sakura to help me make batter. Eventually we put them in the oven and sat there playing i spy. I heard Hikaru call out and ask me to bring out some coffee since everyone was busy.

"Girls follow me and don't touch anything, play the duckling game. Also Becca, can you hold Rin for me?" Becca nodded and we headed out.

The guests thought my duckling group was adorable so I let them go visit Haruhi. I nodded my head in thanks to her as she took Rin from Becca. I handed the try to Hikaru and Kaoru, as Kyoya asked me to share what we were making today.

"Um, excuse me! I'd like to tell you what I've made today with the help of my little friends. We made eclairs for everyone they should be done shortly. Also my little friends might sneak out, just a warning so please just tell me or bring them back. They don't bite, well Rin might but that's because she's teething." The guests giggled at that. I heard the oven beep so I ran in to the kitchen know Haruhi had the girls under control. I came back out quickly thanking her for watching them.

Towards the end of the day, I was cleaning the kitchen with the girls helping me. I heard some girl yelling insults. Naturally I went out to investigate, what I found was tamaki being his over dramatic self while I see one of the **guests** screaming at him.

"Um if you don't mind quieting down a bit, it's making Rin upset."

The girl turned to me and tilted her head as she smiled. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm the host clubs baker, some of the children from the orphanage I live at are here for the day and one of them, Rin, can be very fussy." I explained, she nodded.

"I'm Renge Houshakuji, I've come here to see my husband. Kyoya!" She immediately went back to crazy.

(Later that night)

My phone rang, I picked it up and answered it. One of my best friends in the orphanage, Chi, picked up.

"Hey wanna give me a ride home... Pleeeeeease! My original ride left and Fusa doesn't know I snuck out." I sighed.

"Yeah but I'm telling Fusa what you did. Don't worry I'll tell her I dealt with you in the car."

"Ok please hurry I'm near the high school. Your old one." She told me then hung up.

(Time skip sorry...)

I pulled into the parking lot and saw Chi waiting for me. She walked up to the car and pulled open the door.

"You know I really wish all the cars didn't have the name of the orphanage on them." Chi said laughing.

"Yeah, but what were you even doing out here?"

"With Adalaide." She responded, "She wanted to take me on a surprise date."

"That's nice. You two make a cute couple." I said glancing at her blushing face.

"Shut up you weirdo." She stuck her tongue out at me as I pulled in the driveway. I turned off the car and told her the usual what to do when we walk in. Let me deal with Fusa while she walks upstairs all sad looking.

We entered the house and were greeted with an angered Fusa. She stopped Chi from walking upstairs despite what I told her about me scolding her.

"Chi, you have to stop doing this. Tsu and I can't keep picking you up at random places every night! Something bad could happen, you never know who you will meet!" Chi looked to me for backup but I had to side with Fusa on this one.

"Chi I have to say Fusa is right. I know you don't expect me to be like this but it is very dangerous," I lowered my voice so only the three of us could hear me, "You know what happened to Sakura's parents."

Fusa sent Chi to bed but made me stay downstairs.

"How were the girls? Did they bother you? Because I might have to bring Rin and Sakura back tomorrow. Forget might, I do. They're daycare is taking a break for a while and no one is willing to take them."

"Don't worry I'll just tell Kyoya and Tamaki that I need to bring those two in for a few days."

She thanked me and I went to bed. Chi was sitting in her bed upset at me.

"Hey, don't be mad. I know what you were doing but I don't want Fusa to start not trusting me. But please remember what I said and always tell Fusa where you're going I'll try to get her to give you a longer curfew, but still be careful." I told her.

"Okay fine I'm sorry. I'll remember this, we should get some sleep though. Goodnight Tsu." She replied.

"Goodnight." I said as I didn't go to bed but went to Rin's room to stop her crying.

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN! I DO own my OCs like Chi or Fusa.**

**not my best work but I wrote it at two am and barely edited it... Sorry. We will get back to the Renge episode next chapter but I wanted to show more of Tsukiko's home and the other kids. Also, PLEASE SEND IN A MALE OC. E. A couple other things, is Tsukiko a Mary-sue? She seems like it to me. Is anyone OOC? Finally what do you think Tsukiko's "dark side" should be because I can't think of anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I walked into the club with Rin and Sakura. We weren't having any activities today so I wouldn't have to bake. Rin was already sleepy so I quickly put her down for a nap. As I waited for our meeting to start Sakura made me play patty cake over and over. Kyoya made everyone sit down and me to stop my game. I let Sakura wander around keeping my eye on her.

"I think having Renge as our manager isn't such a bad idea after all." Tamaki started, "My darling Haruhi can have a girl friend and become more feminine!" I shushed him pointing to the sleeping Rin.

"Thanks, I feel so loved." I said sarcastically as our new manager walked in. I noticed she was holding some kind of napkin or something.

"As your wonderful manager I made you some cookies, Kyoya-kun. They kinda burnt but I know exactly what you'll say." She stared at the ceiling like in TV.

Meanwhile Honey took one of the cookies. After taking a bite he said they were burnt, then Mori told him not to eat the cookies. Of course Renge went insane and became Medusa, waking up Rin. I groaned and went to deal with her. Sakura had already ran to the carrier to try and calm her down. Aww little cutie. Haruhi also ate a cookie and the twins decided to be creeps. I tried to grab a cookies but Renge snatched them away.

"Sweetie I'm a baker, I'll decide if these cookies are good enough for Kyoya." I had to hold back laughter as I pulled her into the kitchen. "You're welcome." I whispered to Kyoya as I walked past. He smirked.

"Guys please watch them while I keep her busy." I said after Renge went to grab flour.

(Time skip!)

The twin eventually came in with one holding Sakura as far away as possible and one holding the baby carrier telling me **that** Sakura was walking into chairs and tables.

"We're waiting for the cookies to cool anyway so we'll just come and talk to all of you. Also, I need to teach you two how to hold a baby or a toddler." They rolled their eyes.

Renge followed me out smiling, that was until Honey offered her some milk. She started screaming about how "none of us have a dark side" except Kyoya, of course.

"You two are the basketball playing twins who blah blah blah!" I tuned her out and watched Sakura play with Rin.

"YOU!" She pointed at me, "you are the sibling getting beat up to protect your sisters."

"Uh they aren't my sisters, Renge I explained this yesterday." I sighed.

"I THINK YOU GOT MY DARK SIDE PERFECTLY!" Tamaki leaned up against the wall, "Renge is this a pose the lonely prince would make?" She agreed.

"Tamaki, I mean this with love. Shut up." I said as the twins started cracking up. They high-fived me.

(Time skip) (third person)

Hikaru and Kaoru were playing basketball when Kaoru got hurt, they started blabbing about how they could feel each other's pain and idiotic stuff like that. Suddenly they were outside in the rain. Tamaki started **saying** he was jealous of **how** close they were. The scene changes, we see Haruhi running through the forest. Tsukiko ran behind her with Rin and Sakura in her arms. They all stopped at a tree when they heard the voice of their attacker.

"You can't run away from me, you are going to learn what happens when someone disrespects me. And your little sisters are going to get it too."

Tsukiko shook her head as tears fell down her face.

"No no, hurt me instead they're only little kids."

"Mitsukuni, don't do it. When ever you hurt someone else you're onliy hurting yourself.

"Shut up Takashi! Do you want me to beat you up again!" He turned back to Tsukiko and Haruhi, "it really angers me when people don't know their place." Suddenly he broke.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan, Tsu-chan! I can't do it!"

"CUT! CUT CUT CUT CUT! CUT!" Renge yelled in her Medusa form, "you have to stick to the script!"

"It's alright Honey, they forgive you." Like the cutie she is Sakura gave him a hug, he smiled and returned the hug. Renge started complaining about random stuff.

"How did we go from dark sides to filming a movie?" Hikaru asked.

"Shh, logic." Tsukiko simply answered as Sakura begged for some animal crackers, which she got.

"Haruhi how did I do?" Tamaki said as he walked over.

"Great, senpai." She said walking around the corner. Tsukiko was breaking the crackers into small pieces and giving them to Sakura. Then, she heard a loud crash. Quickly, she grabbed the girls and ran to the noise. Tsukiko saw Tamaki about to beat up one of the boys Renge brought and Haruhi crying.

(Tsukiko POV)

I ran up and asked Haruhi what happened, she just laughed and told Tamaki and I that her contact fell out. I shrugged and went back to tell everyone else what happened. I was focused on the fussy Rin and when I looked up I saw Kyoya had destroyed the lens of the camera.

"We cannot have any of the hosts being violent." He said angrily.

(Time skip)

The next day the guests were talking about how much they loved the film. Telling the hosts what their favorite parts were.

"Tsukiko how did you make yourself cry. That was amazing!" One girl exclaimed.

"Thanks, and well when you live with as many people as I do you learn tricks on how to get what you want..." I laughed.

(Time skip I know I'm sorry but I have to)

After all our guests has left the club I was helping clean up while Rin and Sakura took a nap on the couch the does opened.

'That's weird no one ever comes at this time' I thought before I felt someone hugging my legs. I looked down and found Mark, who I wasn't expecting.

"Hello flower, what brings a lady so beautiful as you here so late?" I heard Tamaki ask someone. Looking up I saw Mira backing away and tensing up.

"Tamaki stop being an idiot. Mira, I'm sorry about him he doesn't know what personal space is," I glared at Tamaki and return my attention to Mark, who was now walking over to his sister to try and comfort her.

"So why are you guys here? Did Fusa come to pick me up, because she let me drive one of the cars here today," I asked them but Mira shook her head and let Mark explain.

"We were taking a walk and Mira told me that this was your school so I begged her to go in and say hi. She said yes so here we are, Tsu!" He answered happily.

"Oh well I can give you two a ride home if you want, club just ended and I just need to finish cleaning up the kitchen." Mira, who looked a little calmer, nodded and walked over to Sakura who was starting to wake up. I walked into the kitchen know Mira was watching the girls and her brother.

I was done and just grabbing my bag when I heard some yell Tsu in a scared voice. Running out to investigate I see the twins have claimed Mira as their toy and had their hands around her waist, grinning madly.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin let go of Mira now!" I yell at them and slap them, "we should go I'm done cleaning."

Mira took Rin out of her carrier, preferring to hold her in her arms, and waited for me to get Sakura and Mark. I waved bye to everyone, (and glared at the twins) then walked out.

After all the little ones were safely in the car I started the car and drove away.

"I'm sorry for them they can be a bit... ah yeah. But they are good people." She didn't respond, I didn't really expect her to, but I had to let her know.

"You have to work in twenty minutes, I'll take that over for you." I told her.

"Thanks." She said simply.

At least I got her to respond.

I don't own Ouran at all! I also don't own Mira and Mark they were sent in by DJMidge, thanks so much! Wow in so productive look at me... So yeah I'm going to visit my cousins so I'll be writing on the ride there so yeah expect a chapter by Saturday! Until then my friends! Farewell I hope you have a wonderful day or night!


	7. Chapter 7

When we got back Mira put the kids in the house while I quickly changed out of my school clothes and into some comfortable clothes for serving people, since that's what Mira does. She thanked me again as I passed through the hallway down to the store.

"Hey guys I'm filling in for Mira today." I told everyone.

In a few minutes we were getting the regular flow of customers, I was a bit overwhelmed because I usually am the one baking, but the others helped. Thank everything Alex was working today because she kinda helped, the kinda part means she sarcastically insulted me while I fake cried then we got work done.

As the end of my shift neared I was excited to watch tv with everyone and relax. But that idea was quickly changed by my favorite club ever bursting though the doors. Once Tamaki saw me he strutted over and hugged me, literally pulling me on to the other side of the counter.

"Tsu! You're so noble working day and night for the sake of your friends!" I groaned.

"Again I mean this with love, shut up! Also what are you guys even doing here?" The twins shrugged.

"Honey-Senpai said that," one said.

"That you had even better things at the bakery," another said.

"So we thought we should try some!" They both finished.

Oh boy! I looked to Alex who got a bag ready. I shook my head, she was confused.

"Get cakes, Honey like them and we have a lot left over tonight." I explained and Honey perked up.

"Thanks Tsu-chan!" He happily exclaimed and ran over to where the cakes were.

"No problem," I said, glancing at he clock.

"Hey Alex, Erica, Chi! It's time to close! Pack up!" I yelled and gave the cake to the hosts, "bye guys see you Monday!"

"No boss wanted to stay over for the night,"

"Like a sleepover." They said.

"Why? If you haven't noticed, we already have a lot of people," I said a tad bit annoyed.

Tamaki gave the puppy dogs eyes, the twins hugged me and Honey kept saying please in his cutest voice.

"I'll call Fusa," I angrily said and picked up the phone telling her I needed to ask her something and that I needed her to come down to the store.

When she got down I pulled her aside.

"Hello Tsu! Pare they your friends from school? Are they that club you're in?" She happily asked and waved. I nodded.

"This is the host club, they wanted to have a club sleepover. Without consulting me," I added the last part very angrily and glared at the club. Fusa smiled.

"Well of course you can sleep over! This will be lots of fun!" She said happily and went back upstairs ignoring my protests.

"Okay Hikaru and Kaoru, one of you unfold boxes and one of you put the leftover cakes and cupcakes in." I said.

"Tamaki and Kyoya, pour all the cookies into the biggest bag. Use as many as you want." I turned to them and pointed to the large bags.

"Haruhi, Mori, and Honey, can you put all the eclairs and cream puffs into the small boxes." They instantly got to work unlike the others.

"I'll carry everything up, just try to do this as quick as you can."

In about twenty minutes the club was following me up the stairs with the last of he leftovers.

"Leftovers! CHI! ALEX! ERICA!" The three came into the kitchen, "because you thought it would be funny to leave me to get the leftovers, you guys get to sort them. Leave three cakes aside those are for everyone tonight."

The host club followed me through the house, the other kids joining in on the tour to point out to them their room and such. Tsukiko shooed them all away and had the host club each grab a blanket.

"MARK! BEC! BANDIT! MIKI! HELP ME BUILD A BLANKET FORT!" I yelled not extremely loud but loud enough for them to hear me

The little twins ran in with as many pillows as possible, Miki had a large blanket holding a bunch of other blankets, with Mark holding the other side. We immediately got to work building the most comfortable largest blanket fort we could. The twin adding support while Miki put the blankets so we could see the tv but had them covering so we could drape the blankets down if we wanted to. Mark put the pillows in comfortable places and I laid blankets down wherever they were needed. In a few minutes we were done.

I went around the house to check if anything was needed. Chi, Erica, and Alex were almost done. I put Rin and Sakura to bed, and turned off the lights in unoccupied rooms. When I returned I found Erica, Chi, and Alex were done.

I brought out two cakes, a bunch of paper plates, and plastic forks. I served the cake to everyone and when I went to sit down I found the only place to sit was between Hikaru and Kaoru. I sighed and sat down to watch the movie and eat cake.

At the end of the movie I found all the younger kids who joined us (Miki, Bandit, Becca, and Mark) asleep. I got my older friends (not including the club) to bring them into their rooms. After a bit of convincing I got them to go to bed too.

"Well guys, we can either play board games, truth or dare, or watch more movies what do you wanna do?" I asked, of course they picked truth or dare.

(Time skip)

"Tsu, truth or dare?" The twin who Bec told me was Hikaru asked.

"Dare." I answered.

"I dare you to kiss me," he smirked, I simply leaned over and kissed him. Everyone, except Kyoya and Mori, went crazy.

"I've lost count of all the stage kisses I've done. I don't think kisses matter that much anymore, unless it's with someone I love." I simply said and moved onto asking Haruhi.

(Time skip)

After we all got bored of truth or dare we went back to movies. I picked Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Of course I sung along to every song. During the next movie I ended up falling asleep on Hikaru's shoulder. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Hm. Probably just my theater side kicking in and telling me that i need to rehearse that. Hehe.

I dont own Ouran. It's seems kinda forced but I don't really care because I'm trash tbh. Well I'm thinking of starting another story and I don't know if I should... Also please review bc I feel like no one likes this story anymore.. Bye wonderful people.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week was... awkward. Hikaru was really odd towards me, it was probably nothing. (Clueless Tsu is clueless) I didn't really think anything of the sleepover kiss, okay that's a lie.

I can't stop thinking about it, I mean it's not like I like him. Pfft, no way. Haha haha ha... Well what am I supposed to say.

I can't tell anyone at home because... Well you can't tell the older kids any of this kind of stuff, it doesn't end well. They will stalk your crush and tell them. How do you think Addy and Chi started dating. Oh we're so kind.

I was currently in club, Tamaki was telling us that we were hosting out side and because of this I had to cosplay too.

"Noooooooo! I can't I'll ruin the costume." I whined.

I rolled off of the couch I was laying on and onto the floor. Everyone just stared at me.

"Uh Tsu-chan, are you okay?" Honey asked me. I picked up my head.

"No, I only got two hours of sleep and I still have to work. Oh wait I can get Mira to do that, I covered for her last week." I got up, acting totally normal. Everyone else just kinda ignored it.

(Time skip)

We were doing a cosplay of Les Miserables. I was Éponine, I had a dirty looking dress and the twins did my hair and makeup to make me look dirty. Kyoya was Javert, he wore the police uniform and funny hat. Tamaki was Marius, Honey was Gavroche. Mori was Jean Valjean. Hikaru was the Bishop. Kaoru was Thénardier. Haruhi was Enjolras. I was really happy we got to do this. I knew making them watch my favorite musicals was a good idea.

If you think I didn't walk around quietly singing On My Own, you thought wrong. I'm not horrible at singing but I'm not good, I'm just in the middle, but I didn't mind that.

I didn't really remember what I was supposed to do so I didn't really do anything. Except that part where I made Tamaki reenact A Little Fall of Rain with me. That was fun, and the girls loved it. I even got a picture of us all in the cosplay.

The only bad part was that it was really hot, and I was extremely tired. Other than that it was okay. I had a great time, Hikaru looked a bit angry during the Little Fall of Rain thing. I don't know why though.

I was one of the last people to leave club, other than the twins. My costume was so hard to get out of so they had to help me.

"Hey wait!" I yelled, "do you guys think you could give a ride? I couldn't take a car today and it's so hot out."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru and they nodded. I opened the door and climbed in.

"Thanks guys, come in and I'll give you both some free pastries." I said.

When we pulled in I led them upstairs and grabbed some cookies and other things. Mira, Erica, Alex, and Chi. Walked in, I waved at them.

"Mira can you cover for me? I got no sleep yesterday, plus I covered for you last week!" I begged.

"Okay." She responded and went to go get into her work clothes on.

In a few minutes Hikaru and Kaoru were gone and I was going to sleep. Ah beautiful sleep, how I love you.

(Third person)

Chi got her team (Her, Addy, Erica, and Alex) together for an urgent meeting, even calling Addy over. Once Addy was there they all went into Erica and Alex's room.

"Guysssss! Did you see that?" Chi asked after explaining what just happened to Addy.

"Yeah, this is great! How are we going to do this though? We don't really see them that often." Alex responded.

"Hmmm, we could have a party... Invite them." Erica suggested.

"We're certain they like each other?" Adalaide asked.

"Yes! They had that look!" The other three girls answered.

"We need Fusa to be in on this. She'll definitely help."

They all ran to Fusa's office. Erica knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in!" They heard from the office. They entered and closed the door.

"Fusa, we have an urgent matter! Love!" Chi shouted.

"Oh my with who!" Fusa asked, delighted.

"Tsu, with one of those people in the club." Erica responded.

"I think his name is Hikaru." Alex told her.

"We need to throw a party and get them together!" Adalaide cheered.

"Let's do it!" Fusa exclaimed.

Next chapter will be the party they're having. I'm probably going to end this story in a few chapters. I'm losing interest and I know if I put it on hiatus I won't ever write for it again but fear not! I will be posting a new story, it will be Ouran. Idk what to call it yet but I'll give you a short description.

The Akimoto triplets seem out of place at Ouran Academy. When they agree to become hosts for their sister's benefit, they become friends with the most popular club in Ouran.

This isn't the official one but it's what I have so far. I'm sorry this story is ending so soon but I can't leave you guys hanging. My new story will be posted after this one.


	9. Chapter 9

(Third Person)

In a few weeks they were almost ready for the party. Tsu got the hosts to come, she didn't know what her friends were planning but she saw them acting weird. Chi and Addy decorated, and Erica and Alex made food. Meanwhile after everything they they'd do the 'Get Tsu a Boyfriend' mission was talked about. It was decided that they would get Kaoru to help. First they had to tell him. Everyone would walk to Ouran and tell him, Tsu had to go and help Fusa at the doctor so she wasn't there today.

Everyone old enough was coming on the trip to Ouran. Even Mira, who was also the only one who knew where the club was and when it ended.

"So we need to tell Kaoru about our mission!" Chi sang as she skip down the road.

"Yep! Then we tell him what he has to do." Erica continued.

"Get Hikaru and Tsu to notice their obvious feelings for each other." Alex added.

"And finally get them to date and live happily ever after!" Adalaide finished.

"So that's the plan?" Mira asked.

"Yep!" They all answered.

When they all got to Ouran they cheered and ran in. Running up the stairs they left behind an annoyed Mira. They eventually reached their destination and stopped to catch their breath.

"Okay, let's do this." Alex said, opening the door.

Suddenly ROSE PETALS AND BRIGHT LIGHTS!

"Turn it off!" Alex yelled.

"It's melting my soul!" Chi dramatically shouted and sunk to the floor.

"Chi don't you die on me!" Addy cried as she played along.

"It's worse than when Sakura finds a flashlight!" Erica exclaimed.

The lights turned off and they all returned to normal. Although Chi and Addy still held their pose before Addy fell on Chi and they both started laughing.

"I'm assuming you live with Tsukiko." The one everyone called Kyoya said.

"Yeah and we have a message to Kaoru from her." Chi responded.

"Just Kaoru." Erica added.

The five of them walked into the hall just as Mira caught up to them. She then slapped Chi on the back of the head.

"We don't really have a message for you." Alex told him.

"We have a mission." Mira surprisingly finished. Everyone started at her.

"What its not like I never talk." She said and they all shrugged.

"What is your mission?" Kaoru asked.

"Get Tsu and Hikaru to date!" Addy answered.

"How did you know he has a crush on her?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Magic. We need you to be apart of this mission." Erica said.

"Okay what do I need to do?" Kaoru asked and they started explaining.

When they were all done the five girls left telling him not to say anything to anyone. They all got home before Tsu and Fusa returned and started watching TV. There weren't any little kids because they were all at the doctor so they all decided to watch something not so kid friendly.

When Tsu and Fusa returned all the kids ran in. Bandit and Becca got Mark and Miki to play a board game with them. Sakura and Rin were asleep so Tsu and Fusa brought them to their room.

The day before the party, Chi called Kaoru. Getting his number by looking through Tsukiko's phone. ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE!

"Is everything in order?" Chi asked once he picked up the phone.

"Yes, do you have everything ready?" He answered.

"Yep, this should go as planned." She said and hung up.

Another meeting was held, this time Addy was on a video chat. Chi walked in front of a large dry erase board going over the instructions.

"Addy you have the song ready?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Everyone ready?" She responded and we all nodded.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said and hung up.

The last person to go to was Fusa, who was in her office. Probably watching Bob's Burgers or something. Alex went to go over the plans to Fusa. She knocked and came in.

"Fusa, the party is tomorrow. Do we have everything done?" She asked.

"Why of course darling Alex! Do you have the plans ready?" Fusa whispered the last part.

"Yep!" Alex replied before saying bye and leaving.

Oh how Tsukiko will thank them. Hehehehehehehehe.

In case you were wondering, I can fit two full handfuls of popcorn in my mouth at one time. Dear owners of the OCs Erica, Alex, and Mira. Do they seem OOC? Do you like the little friendship thing between them all? I'm really trying to keep them in character. Also the owners of Mark and Miki. Do you like their little friendship thing between those two? Also if you want to know the room plan. Alex and Erica share a room. Tsukiko and Chi. Mark and Miki. Mira and Savannah. (she's in the last chapter) Becca and Bandit. Rin and Sakura. Finally, for some reason Mira reminds me from Homera from Madoka Magica. BYE LOVES. (also the Sakura getting a flashlight is a joke they have in the orphanage where I'd the have to stare at a bright light they yell that.)


	10. Chapter 10

The party was today and I'm so excited! The girls are doing everything though, I can't even help decorate, they're weirdos.

I was hanging out with a girl who just came to the orphanage. Her name was Savannah she was a bit shy but who wouldn't be here. I was and I was 14 when I came here. Fusa told me to bring her around the town and show her different places. I even got a little money for some food.

"Do you want to get some ice cream or lunch? Fusa gave me money." I offered.

"Uh sure." Savannah replied and I started the car.

When we got to a fast food place she chose and I ordered for us.

"So we're having a party today, if you want to invite anyone go ahead." I said and offered her my phone she just shook her head.

"My friends live far away..." Savannah looked sad.

"I'm sorry" I said.

We got home later to find everything at home looked all decorated. The party started in two hours so I went to get ready.

Fusa gave everyone some new clothes, mostly because the bakery had extra funds again. I put them on. It was a floral shirt with some simple shorts and black sneakers. Nothing too grand.

That reminds me! Is the host club coming in formal clothes? I hope Fusa took care of that!

After I got ready I went to check up on the little ones. Finding Rin asleep and Sakura sitting up in her crib. I quickly walked up to her to get her ready for the party which would start in thirty minutes.

(TIME SKIP!)

Once the host club arrived, it seemed like everyone made it their mission to get Hikaru and I alone. Chi and Addy watched the younger ones, occasionally Alex or someone else would switch spots with them. But whenever I asked they refused and pushed me away.

Then came the slow song, and by some weird coincidence (Chi and Addy pushing us together) Hikaru and I were dancing. It wasn't really like a couple thing, just us not wanting to look awkward. He looked a bit angry Chi, who had pushed him, but otherwise he just was silent. Once it was over we ran off in different directions.

I ran outside, it was honestly really crowded and I wasn't really feeling it. What I didn't know, was that Fusa was following me, when I sat down she appeared next to me and sat down.

"What's wrong Tsu?" She said.

"I'm just not really interested in the party... Hey Fusa, I'm almost out of school so I guess it would be a good time to ask this," I responded.

Fusa looked at me and smiled, "What is it, is something bothering you?"

"No, what I really wanted to ask is if I could work here when I graduate," I say, stuttering over my words.

"Yes, of course! I don't think it would be possible for you to even think of leaving forever. I know you love everyone here and they love you too, even me, Tsu you're like a daughter to me," Fusa replied, smiling.

"Now, how about we go back inside, after all the plan won't work if you're not there... Opps did I say that out loud? My bad!" Fusa laughed.

I didn't question it, I knew everyone was up to something so I just went along with most of it.

Okay, fine. Maybe I did know exactly what they were doing and I just kept quiet. It's a tad obvious when were pushed together.

And yeeeeeaaaah, maybe I did like him a little, not that much! Okay a lot! But they can't know!

When I re entered the party, Alex didn't even try to be subtle she just grabbed my hand and led me to Hikaru. He was surprised, but I could see a little smirk.

"Now kiss," Alex said then walked away.

This time, instead of us running away. Hikaru leaned over and... laughed.

"Ha, they expect that to work! Hahaha, I mean, I like you but if someone walked up and told me to kiss someone I don't think I would," He spoke, the sentences broken up with fits of laughter.

"We could just fake it, make them think we kissed. If you would really like a relationship I think I would want to talk about it in private,"I responded.

After explaining how to fake the kiss we walked around a little, waiting for everyone to notice us. Then we did it.

I was trying to hold in my laughter. We had faked a kiss and now everyone could leave us alone.

Unfortunately Addy was rather close and noticed it.

She whispered it to Erica, who ran to Alex, who told Chi. Soon the entire band of matchmakers knew, even Mira, who wasn't really in on the plan but still knew and helped a little.

"FAKERS!" Chi yelled, "THAT WASN'T REAL!"

The party did eventually end soon after that but I had gone into the bakery with Hikaru to discuss everything.

"So... Do you really want to date, and be, you know, serious?" I asked, I was "blushing loudly"

"Yeah, I really do," He responded.

"Should we... Do you want to..." I was about to ask if we should kiss when Hikaru leaned over. He looked into my eyes and, brushed an eyelash off my cheek.

Wait

No

THIS time we kissed. It was a perfect moment, until I heard a camera click and a whisper of "OTP"

That's when I turned on the lights and saw Fusa Hood and her band of Merry Matchmakers.

At that moment I thought my fairy tale had reached its happy ending, but truly, it had just begun.

Over the next few years graduation, college, jobs, kids, and finally a family. We live in the orphanage. I run it now, Bandit and Becca are graduating. So is Mark, who had left with Mira years before. Miki, who has been out of school for a year now comes around every week. Addy and Chi are happily married, Erica is a successful business woman. Alex is now a nurse, she cares for lots of people. Fusa has retired but we still come to visit her often. Rin and Sakura are going into middle school.

I don't think things could have been any better. Life truly was a fairy tale.

**Here it is, the last chapter. Boy has this been fun! This was my first fanfic and I'll miss it but hey, maybe someday a sequel? Thank you for sticking with me on this story guys, I love you!**


End file.
